Alex Shelley/Event history
The following is a collection of events that Alex Shelley has participated in. 2004 *Victory Road 2004 Hector Garza won a "gauntlet" match **Also in the match were: The Amazing Red, Mikey Batts, Jerrelle Clark, Jason Cross, D-Ray 3000, Sonjay, Dutt, Frankie Kazarian, Kazushi Miyamoto, Nosawa, L.A. Park, Psicosis, Puma, Chris Sabin, Michael Shane, Shark Boy, Alex Shelly, Sonny Siaki, Spanky, and Matt Sydal. 2005 *Unbreakable 2005 *Genesis 2005 Christopher Daniels, Samoa Joe, Shelley, Roderick Strong def. Sonjay Dutt, Matt Bentley, Austin Aries, Chris Sabin in an elimination match *Turning Point 2005 Austin Aries & Matt Bentley beat Roderick Strong & Alex Shelley 2006 *Final Resolution 2006 Austin Aries, Roderick Strong, & Alex Shelley beat Matt Bentley, Sonjay Dutt, & Chris Sabin *Against All Odds 2006 Jay Lethal def. Bently, Shelley & Petey Williams *Destination X 2006 Shelley def. Lethal *Lockdown 2006 Hirooki Goto, Black Tiger (Romero), & Minoru beat Alex Shelley, Sonjay Dutt, & Jay Lethal *Sacrifice 2006 Petey Williams won a "gauntlet" match **Also in the match were: Black Tiger (Romero), Johnny Devine, Sonjay Dutt, Tyson Dux, Incognito, Jay Lethal, Jushin Liger, Magno, Minoru, Puma, Chris Sabin, Alex Shelly, Shocker, Tatsutoshi Goto, & Eric Young. *Slammiversary 2006 Senshi won a “six-way elimination” match **Sonjay Dutt pinned Shark Boy **Jay Lethal pinned Alex Shelley **Petey Williams pinned Lethal **Senshi pinned Williams **Senshi pinned Dutt *Victory Road 2006 Lethal & Sabin def. Nash & Shelley *Hard Justice 2006 Sabin def. Shelley *No Surrender 2006 Andy Douglas & Chase Stevens won a "tag team battle royal" **Also in the match were: Shark Boy & Norman Smiley, Johnny Devine & Alex Shelley, David Young & Elix Skipper, Chris Harris & James Storm, Ron Killings & Lance Hoyt, Matt Bentley & Frankie Kazarian, and Kip & Brian James. *Bound for Glory 2006 *Genesis 2006 Lance Hoyt & Ron "the truth" Killings def. Shelley & Austin Starr *Turning Point 2006 Senshi beat Alex Shelley, Austin Starr, Sonjay Dutt, and Jay Lethal in a "five-way elimination" match. **Dutt beat Shelley (7:52) via submission. **Senshi pinned Lethal (8:50). **Starr pinned Dutt (13:12). **Senshi pinned Starr (14:38). 2007 *Final Resolution 2007 Shelley def. Starr *Lockdown 2007 X Division Champion Chris Sabin beat Shark Boy, Shelley, Jay Lethal, & Sonjay Dutt in an "steel cage elimination" match. Shelley pinned Shark Boy Sabin pinned Dutt Lethal pinned Shelley Sabin escaped the cage *Slammiversary 2007 Bob Backlund pinned Alex Shelley *Victory Road 2007 MCM def. Backlund & Jerry Lynn *Hard Justice 2007 Lethal & Dutt Def. Daniels & Senshii & MCM *No Surrender 2007 AJ Styles & Travis Tomko won a "tag team gauntlet" match **Also in the match were: BG & Kip James, Homicide & Hernandez, Team 3-D, Chris Sabin & Alex Shelley, Christopher Daniels & Elix Skipper, Sonjay Dutt & Petey Williams, Raven & Havok, Eric Young & Shark Boy, and Lance Hoyt & Jimmy Rave. *Bound for Glory 2007 Eric Young won a "reverse battle royal" **Also in the match were: Sonjay Dutt, Junior Fatu, Chris Harris, Lance Hoyt, BG James, Kip James, Frankie Kazarian, Jimmy Rave, Robert Roode, Chris Sabin, Shark Boy, Alex Shelley, James Storm, and Petey Williams *Genesis 2007 Motor City Machine Guns def. Team 3D *Turning Point 2007 Team 3-D & Johnny Devine beat Alex Shelley, Chris Sabin, & Jay Lethal in a tables match 2008 *Final Resolution 2008 Team 3-D & Johnny Devine beat Chris Sabin, Alex Shelley, & Jay Lethal *Against All Odds 2008 MCM & Jay Lethal def. Team 3D, Johnny Devine **as a result Lethal won the X division title that Devine and Team 3-D stole from the X division *Lockdown 2008 Kaz & Super Eric (Eric Young) beat Lance Hoyt & Jimmy Rave, Homicide & Hernandez, Chris Sabin & Alex Shelley, Scott Steiner & Petey Williams, and Rellik & Black Reign in a "handcuff steel cage" match. *Sacrifice 2008 Kaz won a "terror dome" match **Also in the match were: Consequences Creed, Curry Man, Johnny Devine, Sonjay Dutt, Jay Lethal, Jimmy Rave, Chris Sabin, Shark Boy, and Alex Shelley. *Victory Road 2008 Alex Shelley, Chris Sabin, & Curry Man beat Tyson Dux, Doug Williams, & Alex Koslov and Masato Yoshino, Milano Collection AT, & Puma and Ultimo Guerrero, Rey Bucanero, & Averno (24:16) in an "elimination" match. Shelley was the sole survivor. **Bucanero pinned Dux **Averno pinned Puma **Sabin pinned AT **Yoshino pinned Averno **Guerrero pinned Curry Man **Bucanero pinned Williams **Koslov pinned Guerrero **Sabin pinned Bucanero **Koslov pinned Sabin **Yoshino beat Koslov **Shelley pinned Yoshino *Bound for Glory 2008 Jay Lethal won a "steel asylum" match **Also in the match were: Curry Man, Johnny Devine, Sonjay Dutt, Jimmy Rave, Chris Sabin, Shark Boy, Alex Shelley, Super Eric, and Petey Williams. *Turning Point 2008 TNA World Tag Team Championship Beer Money Inc. def. MCM *Final Resolution 2008 Jay Lethal, Curry Man, Hernandez, and Homicide won the "feast or fired battle royal" **Also in the match were: Consequences Creed, Sonjay Dutt, BG James, Kip James, Jimmy Rave, Lance Rock, Chris Sabin, Shark Boy, and Alex Shelley 2009 *Genesis 2009 Shelley def. MCM tag partner Chris Sabin to win the vacant TNA X Division Championship **the title was vacated due to Shane Sewell attacking Sheik Abdul Bashir and effecting the title change when Eric Young defeated Bashir for the title *Against All Odds 2009 Shelley def. Eric Young to defend the title *Destination X 2009 Suicide (Christopher Daniels) def. Shelley, Sabin, Jay Lethal, Consesquenses Creed *Lockdown 2009 IWGP champions Motor City Machine Guns def. Latin American Exchange & No Limit *Sacrifice 2009 Lethal, Creed, Young def. MCM & Bashir *Slammiversary 2009 Suicide (Christopher Daniels) def. Shelley, Sabin, Jay Lethal, Consesquenses Creed in a King of the Mountain match External links * Alex Shelley Profile Category:Wrestler event history